Sin City: Underbelly
by Dude Almighty 15
Summary: Sin City is a dark place and only five people stand in the way of it's total destruction. Marv, Nancy, Dwight, Hartigan, and Jackie-Boy will bring down the mafia in one adrenaline pumping action story. I hope this is true to the comics. I tried to make it
1. Part I

**Sin City: Underbelly**

By Dude Almighty15

Part I: Marv

Chapter 1

Nancy Callahan's three-room apartment was perfect for the large man who walked in through the front door, having to slightly duck as he entered. Nancy followed him, and took off her soaked trench coat and high-heeled boots. She removed the band that kept her hair in a ponytail and let her blonde hair fall to her shoulders. The man shook off his white hair and the water from his scarred forehead and removed his steeled toe boots and trench coat. The girl went over and sat in one of her large armchairs.

"Thanks for lettin' me bunk here for a few days Nace. You're one big-hearted dame, you know that?" the large man said in his deep scratchy voice.

"Anytime Marv. You need some ice for that?" Nancy pointed to Marv's bleeding, obviously broken nose.

"I'll take a brew if ya got one. Save the ice for that damn bouncer." Marv chuckled, feeling the blood run into his mouth.

"Alright." Nancy began to sit up and Marv stopped her.

"That's ok, I'll get it." He walked over to the small fridge and opened it, nearly tearing the door off. "Sorry. Oops." Marv chuckled at his own strength. He grabbed a beer and pressed it up to his nose, feeling the cool water run down and mix with the blood. He could feel the swelling immediately stop.

"So do you need anything else?" Nancy asked the big man. He shook his head took some time to savor the subsiding pain.

"I know where the blankets and pillows are. Thanks babe." Marv's accent showed through slightly as he moved toward the couch. "You can hit the hay."

"Alright. I'll make you some breakfast in the morning Marv. Night." She waved and left to change into her nightgown and go to bed. She closed the bedroom door quietly as to not make Marv's headache worse.

"Nice dame there." Marv muttered as he layed down on the couch. He wrapped his huge fingers around his face. The rough palms felt the scars and cuts on his face. So many fights. So many lives. His friend Dwight had once said that Marv wasn't a killer, but a warrior who was born a few centuries to late. If he would have been born a few hundred years earlier he would have fought with gladiators or knights. Marv would have been at his prime, a warrior, but he was held down by these laws that he was sometimes proud to uphold.

With that last thought Marv drifted off to sleep.

"Goldie..." Marv's eyes snapped open as he sat up on the couch. It had been a long time since he had thought about her. A very long time. He raised a large hand to his forehead and felt blood leaking down his face. 'Great. Last thing I need.'

Marv's cuts and scars hadn't really ever healed, and sometimes he let them bleed themselves dry. He stood up and walked into the bathroom for a towel, knowing it was gonna be a long night if he didn't sleep now...

"Hey Marv. How did you sleep today?" Nancy asked, walking out of her room and throwing on a robe.

"Not bad. Had some scar trouble about noon. That's bout it." the large man said.

"Thats not to good. You should see a doctor about those. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not to hungry darlin'. You make somethin for yourslef. I'll be fine." Marv said. He meant it to, he wasn't ready for food yet. He would probably just get something at the pub with Nancy. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll call a cab."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Burger ain't to bad tonight.' Marv thought as he sat at the edge of the long, elevated runway where Nancy danced. He wasn't there to watch her, but to watch anyone trying to do anything to her. She had said she needed body-guards and Marv was happy to fill the position. He had known Nancy for many years now and was very happy to keep her safe from harm.

Marv ran a huge hand through his white hair and stared up at her. She wasn't that bad at what she did, but Marv didn't approve of it. He thought she would have been better off as a lawyer, as she new the laws in the city inside out and could use them to get him out of any trouble. He would support he doing that, but this was a rough job. A really rough job.

But the nineteen year old was able to handle herself. She was trained by a friend named Hartigan and Marv himslef in self defense. And Marv knew what he was talking about. When he said to do something in this city, you'd better damn well do it or end up dead in the back alleys. Sin City was a hard town.

Roughians lived here. Killers, drug addicts, men and women who would do anything to make a living, no matter what it took. Death was rampant in these streets, and Marv wouldn't let Nancy join the bodies.

"Ok Marv, let's go home." Nancy's voice echoed in Marv's head. It was strange hearing it for some reason. He wasn't expecting the night to end so soon. "I don't work all night. Just 'till three." Nancy explained.

"Oh, alright then. I'll remeber that. You head home. I gotta go meet someone. Ill be right behimd you, alright? Five minutes."

"Thats fine. I'll see you later then, Marv." Nancy smiled at him and threw on her trenchcoat. She pulled up the collar around her ears and quickly strode to the door and into the pouring rain. Marv took one last glance and walked back into the mass of people. The man he was looking for was in here somewhere. Dwight was bound to be here. He was either drinking or smoking and Marv was gonna try to cure that too, but he had heard some disturbing rumors on the street earlier. Rumors that had to be dealt with. As soon as possible.

"Dwight?" Marv asked. In a whirl of black hair and smoke, a skinny, tanned man, look and faced Marv.

"Marv! How are you?" Dwight stood and clapped the larger man on the back.

"Fine Dwight, Are you smoking again? I thought you quit." Marv said, letting a small bit of accent slip through in these words.

"I did."

"That shit'll kill ya, Dwight. I stopped." Marv sat down and at once Shellie was over to serve him.

Marv had always liked Shellie. She was by far one of the nicest girls in this town other than Nancy. She was shorter than him and Dwight, about as tall as Nancy, and she had very bright, wavy blonde hair. Marv also noted that she was also one of the prettiest in Sin City. She wore short, black leather pants and a black leather bra that even boiled Marv's blood. He didn't feel like that much after Goldie's death.

"What can I get cha Marv?" Shellie smiled.

"I'm fine, thanks. How you been doin' lately, Shell?"

"Fine thanks to this big lug here." She tapped Dwight on the shoulder.

"That's good." Marv smiled up at her. "Shellie? you wouldn't mind excusin us for a second. I'll give your boyfriend back in a few minutes."

"Alright." She winked at Dwight and smiled at Marv as she turned and swaggered away.

"Nice job with that one." Marv pointed at Shellie and smirked. The big man leaned over toward Dwight and looked serious. "I've been hearing some disturbing rumors about this place. They need to be dealt with."

"I've already checked 'em out Marv. The Mafia's back. They're demanding blood for what we did to their city. Theirs! Biggest loada crap I've heard in a long time."

"Well I'll be damned if any one of us are gonan give into those sons a bitches, right?"

"They way you fight Marv, I wouldn't be surprised if you could take them all on as a one man army."

"I thank ya." Marv smirked again. He felt the old scars on his face ripple and sting. They still weren't closed up all the way yet.

"Anytime big guy. Now look. Can you do me a favor?" Dwight's features turned to stone.

"Name it." Marv replied.

"Watch after Shellie while I'm away. I'm gonna do some spying on the Mafia and see what they're up to."

"Fine. Can do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The large man found his way quickly back to Nancy's apartment building within ten minutes of leaving the bar. He marched up the stairs and burst through Nancy's front door. Wrong choice.

"Marv!" Nancy yelled. She barely had time to throw her robe on as the big man stepped through the front door. She had been standing with her robe wide open at the stove and was making some pancakes. Marv had a split second to realize that she wasn't wearing a nightgown under there.

"Sorry babe!" He shielded his eyes as he walked into the room and flopped down on the couch. "I need to knock."

"Yes you do!" She yelled back. Nancy quickly softened and smiled at Marv. "If you wanted to see just ask me!"

Marv laughed hard at the joke and Nancy went and sat down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and started to dozes off. "Your like my father Marv. Thanks for helping me while Hartigan was gone."

Marv wrapped one hugs arm around her small shoulder.

"Anytime babe. You're one good dame Nance. A good dame..." He paused and looked down to see her fast asleep. Marv picked her up carefully and took her to her bedroom. He layed her down and covered her up and walked into the living room.

The next morning Nancy awoke to the sunlight traveling across her sheets and and up to her face. She got up and opened her bedroom door to find a hungover Marv flipping the last of the pancake mix around in a skillet.

"You were only asleep an hour babe." He looked over and his eyes fluttered shut. "Nance.." He aimed a large finger at her and she looked down. Her robe had become undone.

"Jeez! Sorry Marv." She covered up quickly.

"It's okay darlin'. Just leave that for work tonight." He smirked. She smiled back and went to sit down at the table, watching Marv flip the last pancake.

"You got up to make me breakfast?"

"Never slept. Sides, that's what dads do babe." He put all the pancakes onto a big plate and handed it to the girl. Then he produced a large jug of maple syrup and some butter and placed them on the table as well.

"So, what are you doin' today Nance?" Marv asked, pouring himself a large cup of hot, black coffee.

"Well, i have to be at work tonight at eight, so I think I'll go shopping and get some lunch. You wanna come Marv?" Nancy asked, smiling.

"What are we gettin'?' Marv replied relectantly.

"Food, clothes. The usual." Nancy said through a bite of pancake. "Maybe a new costume for tonight."

"Nothin to racy now Nance. I dont wanna have to club them offa ya." Marv replied.

"It's my job Marv."

"I know... You ain't no little girl now. I've been prayin that you still would be."

"Well I'm not. So don't worry big guy. You worry to much."

"I know it. Why do you think all my damn hair's white?"

"Always though you were older than you are." She gave Marv a small smirk as he ran a large hand through his hair.

"I'll meet you at home Marv. Knock this time." Nancy said, once again putting her jacket on over her small costume.

"Alright darlin'. It's about two o'clock right now?"

"Yeah." With that Nancy walked through the door. The rain was starting to slow down and Marv was sure that the sun was gonna be up soon. At about three he exited himself, and noted that sure enough, the rain had stopped.

After about the fifth step he stopped. Warm water had hit his leg insted of cold when he splashed through the puddles...

When Marv looked down, he discovered not water...

He was walking in a massive pool of blood...


	4. Part II

Part II: Some Angel

Chapter 4

Darkness was what Dwight's world was like. He still had sight but wasn't able to use it as shapes move past him, because for some reason his eyes were fixed on a certain point on the grough a few feet a head of him, where his blood began to pool up. There were six bullet holes through his chest and a large bloody crack on his head.

"Dwight!" was the last thing he was able to hear, and he slumped back against the trash and blood.

Marv swung through the door of Nancy's apartment, and the sight of him caused her to scream. Marv was drenched in water and blood, and Nancy was sure it wasn't his own. Over his shoulder was another blood soaked man who looked badly beaten. Marv swung him down onto the couch.

"Nancy, get me a knife girl. C'mon." Nancy did this without hesitation, knowing what Marv was about to do. As soon as she handed him the steak knife he took it and began digging through the bullet holes, prying the metal out piece by piece. The uncomcious body twitched and rithed, but Marv held it down. Six large metal bullets collapsed where usually Marv's beer bottles would be. Blood started to pur from Dwights body, and Marv threw off his jacket and started to rip his undershirt into pieces.

"Nancy! Get me a sheet. Don't stop now alright, stay with me here girl. Dwight, you to!" Nancy ran as fast as she could over to the little laundry room and back with a sheet, already starting to rip it into bandages.

"Hartigan? Jesus, please get over here now ok?" Nancy cried into the phone. "Everything's just falling apart. Im still a little shocked... No I'll be fine... Thanks, We'll see you soon. Bye..." Nancy hung up the phone and looked over at Marv, who sat running his hands through his hair and over his forehead.

"I'm gonna make em pay big time... I'm bringin Hell with me Nance... I know the only people who are capable of this..." Marv slid his large fingers away from his eyes and for the first time Nancy was scared of him. A raging fire burned inside this man, who had become far from human. He ground his teeth and squeezed his fist that every bone in his arm and shoulder popped. Nancy could see it in his eyes, the livid lust for blood that Marv had entered so long ago when Goldie had died. It was back, and it was pissed.

"Marv... please don't go untill Hartigan gets here... ok? He can help us..." Nancy said, trying to breath regularly, still shocked at seeing the carnage and pulp that was left of Dwight, who was now laying in the back room, still unconsious.

"Babe, c'mere.." Marv waved two large fingers, motioning to come closer. He pulled a revolver from his belt and loaded the chambers with six shots, spun the cartridge, and flipped it back into the body of the gun. He flipped it around so that the handle was pointed towards Nancy, offering it. Nancy reached over and took it, feeling its familiar grip, even though she had never fired a gun more than three times in her life. "Take this, if ya get in any trouble here, use em wiseley, try to aim for the heads. Got it darlin?"

"alright..." She said, the tears starting to slow down.

"Good, now c'mere... I want a last rights hug." He stoof up and Nancy ran over to him and embraced him. "You'll be fine alright? Hartigan's gonna make it better, got it Nance?" He said, huggin her and pattin her head because he towered over her. She laughed and looked up.

"Don't get killed? Please? I still need a father Marv, your one of the closest people I've got... I always thought of Hartigan as a dad, but not any more..."

"I'll live. Be back soon Nance." He let go and walked out the door, looking back once and waving and throwing on his trenchcoat. Nancy sat down in the chair that he was just sitting in and felt his warmth heat her up, but she still missed him.

"You Hartigan?" Marv asked a man entering the building. The man also wore a trenchcoat, brown, and had a large X-shaped scar across his forehead.

"Do I know you pal? Nevermind, I've gotta go." The man continued on.

"Nancy's in her apartment, she's fine. She's got a six shooter, alright? Keep her safe. By the way so you're not rude next time, name's Marv." and then Marv turned and strode down the street into the pouring rain and out of sight with Hartigan watching after him. Hartigan thought about this, and continued up to Nancy's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blood was streaked through the front of Marv's hair and he watched at the baseball bat came flying around at his face again. The last thing before the big crunch was the idea that his nose wouldnt ever be straight again.

"We wanna know where Manute is big guy. We know you or your friend McCarthy know where he is too." The bat was tossed against his stomach. Marv coughed, and a trickle of blood leaked down onto his shirt. He flexed his arms against the small chair he was tied down to and it began to splinter, but it soon held tight.

"Better question." Marv grunted. "Why the hell do you think that only two of you can keep me tied down here?"

"Because." Echoed a voice from the front door of the large wharehouse Marv was in now. "If you don't comply, your little girlfriend and that excop are gonna be charcoal. You big dumb bastard, don't you get it?"

"Who the fuck are you, and how do you know about Nancy?" Marv barked, spraying blood all over the floor.

"Marv, Ive been watching you and your friends for a long time now. John Hartigan, sixty eight years of age, ex-police officer on the Basin City pay roll. One of the last clean cops around. Dwight McCathy, thity five years of age, gunslinger, adventuerer. Dwight's dead, left the body outside of Kadie's if you wanna see it. Nancy Callahan..." the shadow smiled "... nineteen years of age. At age twelve she showed up at your apartment, and you took her in. At age nineteen she took a job at Kadies bar and strip club. You think I'm stupid? I own this place. Senator Roark is an asswipe who can't see straight Marv. I own Sin City!"

By now Marv had had enough. He wrapped his large fingers around the knot holding him own to the chair and pulled on it. The rope slowly began to snap. Taking a piece of the chair with it, the rope snapped and marv jumped up, whipping it around and spining the rope so that the large piece of wood became lodged in the nearest man's head. Marv reached around his back and grabbed the other man's head with one large paw and crushed the top of his skull and threw the body at the shadow, who immedeatly began to flee into the night. Marv grabbed his trenchcoat from the ground and bolted out the door after the man.

Pulling both arms through the sleeves he looked around and saw nothing but citys light high above him.

'If you dont comply, your little girlfriend and that excop are gonna be charcoal...' Marv's eyes widened as he realized what the man had been talking about. Marv took off down the alley way leading from the wharehouse. He had to make it back to Nancy's.

"Nancy? Wake up sweetie, time to wake up." Hartigan shook her awake. Nancy's eyes slowly opened and Hartigan handed her her clothes. "Change really quick, we've gotta go, Marv's back."

"He is?... Hartigan, whats wrong?" She jumped out of bed and kicked him out of her room and changed quickly out of her pajamas. When Nancy's door once again opened, it was a bandaged covered Marv, covering his eyes with a large hand. Nancy noticed the blood down his face and shirt.

"Marv, what the hell hapened!" She pulled his hand away from his eyes and revealed bloody slits.

"No time Nance, c'mon." He took her hand and guided her quickly out the bedroom door and into the larger living room. "We got Dwight in a car downstairs. Let's move." Nancy had time to look down at the ripped up floorboards and see a large mechanical device. There was a red LCD screen on it with numbers counting backwards to something.

"It's a bomb Nance, they were waiting till things got settled after my death to blow the livin shit outta this place, get ridda you and Hartigan. They thought they had killed Dwight already." Marv kicked the front door open and it shattered, He scooped Nancy's legs up and carried her all the way down three flights of stairs, much to her objections.

"Marv, I can walk, and you shouldnt be carrying to much weight."

"Nance, I'm fine, sides, you dont weigh much anyways babe."

Marv once again kicked open the door leading to the apartment complex and it also shattered.

"Hartigan." Marv barked, putting Nacy down. "Gimme a gun. Nancy, did somethin smell weird to you up there?"

"Yeah, kinda like propane." Then a tremendous Boom echoed through the night and the entire building went up.


End file.
